Una cuestión de importancia
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Fudo no es importante para Kidou, Kidou no es importante para Fudo... ¿o era al reves?


**Aquí otro fic, aunque dudo mucho que le guste a alguien, lo mío no son los lemons. Pero se me antojó escribir uno y aquí está. Desde luego, es yaoi [fanatica, fanatica, fanatica yaoista] **

**Este es de… Fudo y Kidou. Perdón, no pude con mi genio y lo tuve que escribir. **

**Espero que les guste… creo que es algo así como un lemon, mejor les dejo el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertence, es propiedad de Level-5, porque sino, Natsumi no haria la comida tan salada XD**

**Titulo: Importancia.**

– Fudo-san , ya, déjate de molestar y ven a entrenar un rato – reclamaba Kidou.

– No jodas Kidou-kun ¿ahora? – hacia un berrinche Fudo.

– Hai, recuerda que nos tiene que salir el pingüino imperial antes del partido ante Argentina.

– Hai, hai, pero ¿no puede ser en otro momento? – se quejaba el mayor.

– Sabes que no

– ¿Tan importante soy que me necesitas para hacer tu famosa técnica?

– No te creas tan importante.

– Pero lo soy.

– Fudo-san! Vamos! – trataba Kidou de levantar de la cama a Fudo sin éxito, claramente.

En un desliz, Kidou tropezó con quien sabe que cosa y quedó arriba del oji-verde. Tan cerca quedaron uno del otro que podian sentir la respiración del otro. En la cara de Kidou se comenzó a notar un leve sonrojo. Fudo solo largó una pequeña risita picarona.

– No sabia que fueras tan atrevido, Kidou-san – declaró el segundo estratega.

– Baka, me tropecé, repito, no te creas tan importante – dijo el de rastas para pararse, pero hubo algo que se lo impidió:los brasos del mayor lo retenian por la cintura.

– En el campamento no hay absolutamente nadie, estamos en mi cuarto, en una cama, absolutamente solos…– le dijo Fudo en un tono suave a Kidou en el oido.

– ¿Qué estas tratando de…? – trató de preguntar el de rastas cuando unos labios rozaron los suyos sin dejarlo terminar la pregunta.

– Que me quiero quedar contigo toda la tarde entera, eso trato de decir…

Fudo no iba a largar un relatito cursi sobre que todas las noches soñaba con Kidou o que lo espiaba por las duchas, o que jodidamente, ultimamente habia soñado con él. Lo único que hizo fue volver a besarlo. Kidou no se resistió en lo mas minimo, esto lo habia estado soñando desde ya hacian varias semanas. Este beso no fue como el anterior, fue tierno al principio, pero luego se volvió salvaje, sus lenguas no se daban tregua. Cuando les hizo falta el oxígeno, se tuvieron que separar. Se escuchaba la respiración agitada.

– Fu-fu-fudo-san yo, etto, eh…– trataba de articular palabra Kidou.

– Cállate baka, eres realmente jodido, no puedes dejar de pensar un rato y dejarte llevar – recriminó Fudo.

– ¿Por ti? No me hagas reir, no eres tan importante como para…– trató de decir Kidou pero nuevamente, Fudo lo calló con otro apasionate beso.

– Si no soy tan importante, anda, vete, despues de todo vos tampoco sos tan importante para mi – completó la frase Fudo.

Realmente, Fudo no queria que Kidou se vaya, pero no penasaba decirle lo que le pasaba con él, no queria admitir que el gran Fudo Akio estuviese enamorado de el baka de Kidou Yutto. Era una estupidez, pero era verdad, y el oji-verde lo tenia que admitir de una vez por todas.

– Fudo-san, te amo – soltó sin darse cuenta el de googles [que raramente no los tenia puestos en ese momento]

– Cállate baka, dejate de joder – dijo Fudo para volver a besarlo salvajemente.

Lentamente, Fudo se fue apodernado del cuello de Kidou, mientras este tiraba su cabeza hacia tras para dejarle el camino libre, comenzó a morderlo despacio, dejando leves marcas de que de ahora en más, ese cuerpo era solamente de él. A medida que Fudo bajaba por el cuello de Kidou, este gemia levemente estimulando al mayor.

En un momento, casi por arte de magia, desapareció la remera de Kidou. Acto siguiente, Fudo comenzó a juguetear con los pezones de este. Lamió uno por uno. Kidou solo se retorcía de placer.

Cuando Kidou se quizo dar cuenta, Fudo ya le estaba bajando los pantalones. El oji-verde comenzó a morder con los labios el miembro del menor, aun con el boxer de entremedio. Kidou jadeaba, no creia lo que estaba pasando. Fudo lo tomaba de las nalgas para atraerlo mas hacia si mismo y así poder morderlo mas fuerte.

– Kidou, ¿puedo? – preguntó Fudo como un niño que pide un dulce.

– Fudo… ahh… si… por favor…– jadeaba Kidou.

Lentamente Fudo despojó al de oji-rojo de la ultima prenda de ropa que le quedaba. Fudo realmente se impresionó de ver a su uke de esa manera, no pensó siquiera en que Kidou se le entregase. Fudo volvió en si. Primero le daba pequeños besos al miembro del menor, luego, ya comenzó a lamerlo, para por fin introducircelo por completo en la boca. Kidou lo tomaba de la cabeza, incentibandolo a que siguiera.

Primero era lento, pero luego, comenzó a chupar con mas intensidad, se lo metía y se lo sacaba rapidamente de la boca.

– Fu-fu-do me… me vengo – advirtió Kidou.

Dicho y hecho, al segundo, Fudo tenia la boca llena del nectar de su amado uke. Se la tragó toda.

Fudo ya no aguantaba y sin previo aviso, puso las piernas de Kidou sobre sus hombres, y luego de un beso, lo penetró.

– Ah! – gritó Kidou, sintió un gran dolor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – ¡Eres un salvaje! – le gritó.

– Cállate baka, ya va a pasar. – le contestó Fudo toscamente.

Fudo esperó un poco a que Kidou se acostumbrara. Luego de unos segundos, empezó. Tomó al menor por las caderas, se acomodó y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, una y otra vez. Para calmar un poco el dolor, Kidou quiso masturbarse, pero Fudo le ganó: mientras lo penetraba, con las dos manos tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo. Aquello era el paraiso. Adentro, afuera. Fudo besó nuevamente a Kidou.

Sin avisar, Fudo se vino dentro de Kidou, provocándole un orgasmo a los dos al mismo tiempo.

– Ah… ah… Fudo… no doy más – dijo Kidou tratando de recuperar la respiración.

– ¿Puedes… esperar… por… favor…? – dijo Fudo.

¿Qué pasaba? Fudo dejo a kido acostado en la cama y se sentó sobre él, dandole la espalda. El oji-verde estaba rojo por lo que iba a hacer: se empezó a autopenetrar con el miembro de Kidou, dolia, pero era placentero. Sin voltearse, Fudo empezó a subir y a bajar. Gemia, al igual que Kidou. Fudo habia sentido la necesidad de que su uke lo penetrase. Cada vez se movia mas rápido.

– A.. a… Kidou… venite… por… favor…

Sin premeditarlo, Kidou se vino dentro de Fudo, haciendo que este gritara de placer.

Cansados ya, Fudo se acostó y en su pecho, Kidou. El oji-verde acariciaba a su tan amado uke. Kidou tan solo lo abrazaba.

– Creo que despues de todo, si sos muy importante para mi. – declaró el de capa.

– Eso es lo de menos importancia – le contestó.

– Te quiero

– Yo te amo – susurró bien bajito el n° 8 como para que su uke no lo escuchase.

– ¿Eh? – dijo Kidou que si lo habia escuchado.

– Nada… nada con importancia…

**Recibo tomatazos o reviews? **

**Sayonara Matta Ne! ~~ **


End file.
